Kingston Prep
by twilightfan007
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose start going to Kingston Prep, your average boarding school. But when Bella gets there, she falls in love, has boys start a fight over her, and helps to pull off a few pranks of the century - and school hasn't even started yet...
1. Welcome to Kingston Prep

"Alice!" I yelled from the car to Alice, who was still trying to fit all of her shoes in her suitcase. "We're going to be late!" I sighed, knowing it was no use once Alice got her mind made up. On the other hand… I thought…"Hey Alice! Come on, we can just buy more shoes in Kingston!"

"Oh! You're right! I heard there are some wonderful shops and malls just a few minutes away from the mountain!" I sighed. I had bought some time for now, but this meant there was more shopping coming up. _Great, _I thought to myself. _As if we don't have enough clothes already…_

Alice, along with Rosalie Hale, had been my best friends for as long as I can remember. Our parents were best friends before we were born, and it was only natural that the three of us became friends as well. After graduating from our local middle school, our parents were sending us all to Kingston Prep Academy, a boarding school at the base of Mt. Kingston, the largest ski resort on the East coast.

Rose, Alice, and I had being skiing since before we could walk, and we were all thrilled to get the chance to go skiing everyday as a part of high school. Alice and I were flying up to Vermont today, while Rose was already at the slopes, visiting her cousin Jasper, a sophomore at Kingston Prep.

I had only met Jasper a few times when we were younger, but I do remember him being sweet and kind of shy, but he was always nice. I did hear something about him playing golf for the school, as apparently he consistently shot under par, whatever that meant. I think it means that he's really good, but I could be wrong.

"It's about time!" I exclaimed, as Alice poked through the front door, dragging multiple bags behind her. Alice, a short girl with spiky jet black hair, was exceptionally strong. It was always amazing to see her carrying loads of shopping bags.

Alice was the exuberant one of us. She is always ready to go, and by that I mean ready to shop. Every outfit is designer, every new house with a bigger closet than before.

Rose was practically a goddess. With long blonde hair and curves at all the right places, Rose made anyone's self esteem drop just by looking at her. But with Rose, looks are deceiving. She is obsessed with cars, not a fact anyone would know by just looking at her.

As for me, I just a plain-Jane. I was medium height, with brown hair and eyes. You see? I was boring.

I checked the back of my newly redone sports car, compliments of Rose, to make sure I had my things. Once Alice, with some difficulty, was done getting her bags to fit in the trunk, she hoped in the front seat and we were ready to leave our small town of Forks behind.

"Let's role!" Alice cried, just as excited as I was to get to the airport. "Oh, and remind me when we get to Vermont to call the shipping company. I want to make sure my bags will arrive on time."

I sighed once again. Alice, not being allowed to take all of her bags on the airplane, had shipped the majority of her clothes to the academy. She only took the "necessities," but for Alice that meant 4 large suitcases.

As soon as we got to the airport and checked in with our gate, we called Rose to let her know when to pick us up in Vermont.

"Hey Rose!" We yelled into the phone once Rose picked up.

"Hey guys!" we heard her squeal, her voice telling us that she had missed us just as much as we missed her. "When is the flight coming in?"

"Well we're just about to board the plane now, so it should get in at about noon your time." I replied back to Rose as Alice read me the information off our tickets.

"Oh, um, that might be a problem. I thought you guys were getting here later, so I kind of made plans with Jasper for lunch."

"Um, that's okay…" I replied slowly, thinking of what we could do. "I guess we can just take a cab into-"

"Nonsense!" Rose cut me off. "I'll just get Jasper's friends to pick you guys up! Hang on a minute, I'll go ask them."

I turned away from the phone, letting Alice know what was going on as we got up to board the plane.

"Okay! Everything is all set! They'll meet you at the airport at noon! Oh, I have to get going," Rose said, her pace picking up. "I see you girls soon!" she said. I stated to talk to her again, but realized she had already hung up.

I sighed and thought for a minute as we buckled into our seats. I had no idea who was picking us up or what they looked like, so this might be quite the experience.

"Oww!" I yelped in surprise, clutching my finger after I had caught my finger in the zipper of my knapsack. That's the other thing about me, I am practically the queen of klutziness, or a magnet for trouble and danger, as Rose puts it.

I heard Alice cackling quietly behind me. I twisted my neck around just long enough to glare at her, which only made her laugh more. There was just no escaping the laughter I suppose.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella… lets try to make it through the day with a trip to the emergency room, okay?" Alice chimed, shaking her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are 2nd on the list for departure, so please return your seats and trays to the upright and locked position. We will be landing in Vermont in a little over four hours. Relax, and enjoy your flight."

_Oh fun! _I thought as my seat was kicked by a screaming kid in the row behind me. _Four more hours of torture…_

I fell asleep quickly after taking off, despite the earthquake like feeling in my seat. I started to wake up as we made our descent into Vermont. I peered out of the window, leaning over a sleeping Alice. I saw countless mountains, the peaks with nothing but snow. This was going to be amazing.

We make our landing, gathered up our bags, and started heading up the ramp and into the airport.

"EMMETT!" We heard someone holler, despite the crowded airport. I looked at the person yelling. My breathing hitched as I started right into a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES RIGHT NOW!" he yelled again, chasing down a boy that looked to be his age, I'm guessing Emmett. Emmett was darting around groups of families with a pair of Nikes in his hand.

"AhhH!" I screamed, tripping over Emmett's large shoes. I clamped my eyes shut, bracing for the impact. At the last second, I felt myself being jerked up, my face never meeting the floor. I slowly opened my eyes. My breathing hitched once again, as I started up into the most perfect green eyes.

"Sorry about that!" Emmett came back over. "It just seems like my friend here just can't take a joke!" He stated, while the green-eyed boy glared at him.

"Sorry about him," the green-eyed guy spoke, his eyes locked on mine. I saw Alice crack a smile next to me. "I'm Edward, and this fool is my friend Emmett." He spoke once again, grabbing his shoes out of a smiling Emmett.

"Oh, um, it's no problem!" I stuttered, knowing my cheeks were their famous bright red colour.

"What brings you to Vermont?" Edward asked, turning to me once again.

"We're going to Kingston Prep, we're supposed to getting picked up by some guys shortly." Alice chirped up, stepping closer to Edward and I.

Edward cocked his head to the side slightly, making him look even more adorable, if that was possible. "Bella and Alice?" he asked, pronouncing our names slowly.

I gulped, nodding my head slowly. "Jasper sent Emmett and I to pick you girls up." He smiled, his smile slightly crooked. We took our bags and headed out the ramp, Emmett asking us questions the entire way.

We walked out to the parking garage, where Emmett led us to a massive jeep"Let me take those for you" Edward smiled, taking my bags and tossing them effortlessly into the trunk.

"Ohh I want to get a good view of the shops! I call shot gun!" Alice cried, dashing up into the passenger seat. Emmett climbed in the driver's seat, while Edward held the back door open for me.

"Thanks." I said to Edward, my heart pounding as I slid past him. His hand brushed against mine accidentally as I climbed in, my breath hitching once again. I blushed. This was going to be a _long_ car ride.


	2. Condo's and Reunions

A/N: Sorry about the confusion in the first chapter… They are all in their junior year at Kingston. Thanks to momma2three for pointing that out! Here's the next chapter:

As soon as we arrived at Kingston Prep, Emmett and Edward led us to the main office. We were assigned condo number 43. That's another thing about Kingston which I loved. There were no dorms, just neighborhoods of condos.

"Hey! You guys are right next to us! Man, this is going to be sweet!" Emmett bellowed, receiving glares from the secretary behind the desk.

I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile from showing. All four of us shuffled back to the jeep to find our condo.

As soon as we arrived, my jaw dropped. Rose, Alice, and I were sharing one amazing condo. It was a two story work of art, with a white balcony of the second floor.

"Oh! Look how cute it is! Bella this is going to be so much fun!" Alice cried, giving me a hug. Emmett and Edward grabbed our bags from the car as Alice and I pranced to the front door.

I took out my newly acquired key and slide it in the brass lock. Alice and I rushed in, and my jaw dropped once more.

_Okay, I must be dreaming, _I thought. _This looks like a fairy tale!_

Inside, we entered into a cozy living room. Pushed against the far wall was a tan couch, covering the entire wall. On the opposite wall was a monster tv.

"No far!" Emmett cried. "You're tv is bigger than ours is!" Emmett pouted, only to receive a smack of the back of his head by Edward. I shot Edward a thankful smile.

During our car ride, we discovered that Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were all bunking together as well. They had the condo to our right, less than 10 meters away.

"I wonder what the bedrooms are like!" Alice said. At the same time, Alice and I looked at each other. We both dashed for the stairs, trying to beat each other up. I think I would have won too, if it wasn't for my darn clumsiness.

"Ah!" I cried, my foot catching on the thick rug. My knees buckled instantly and then I crashed to the floor. I closed my eyes, swearing silently.

"It looks like I'm going to have the hospital on speed dial," Edward chuckled, picking me up bridal style. I groaned, not because of his comment, but because Alice didn't stop for me. She was going to get the better room.

I jumped down from Edwards arms not so gracefully, and started trudging up the stairs. Edward and Emmett followed, bringing our bags with us. I saw Alice in one room, and shook my head as I saw the size of her closet.

_Figures, _I thought to myself. _Only Alice would be able to find a closet bigger than her last one. _

I turned on my heels, backing up into the hallway once again. I opened the closest door, only to reveal Rose's things scattered around the room. Her room was similar to Alice's, but her room was facing the boy's condo.

The next door I came to creaked as I opened it. I peeked in to find a room similar to the other two. It was slightly smaller, but I didn't mind much. I gasped and let my jaw drop as I peered at the far side of my room.

It had two French doors, lined with silky white drapes. I walked through the room and stepped through the doors, to find myself on the balcony I had seen from the car. I looked up, and I smiled again. Right in front of our condo, behind a row of pine trees, was the mountain.

_Okay, I know I have the best room. A balcony and this view?! This has to be a dream. _

I heard footsteps and whipped around to see Edward leaning casually against the doors. "Nice view." He said, my cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, the mountain looks beautiful." I sighed, realizing how perfect this year could be. He nodded, but his eyes never left mine. After a moment of awkward silence, I brushed by him to start unpacking.

I heaved my navy blue suitcase on the queen sized bed, unzipping my suitcase to reveal my wrinkled clothing.

"So are you getting hungry?" Edward asked as I started to refold my clothed and put them away neatly in the dresser.

"A little. The airplane food wasn't exactly the greatest." I replied, turning to face him. "Do you know any good restaurants around here? I could kill for some pizza."

"I think I know a place." Edward smiled, winking at me. I blushed for the millionth time since I met him just over an hour ago. _Get a grip Bella! You aren't one of those girls who throw yourself at guys. And you only just met Edward!_

"You guys up for some pizza?" Edward asked Alice and Emmett, who were walking into the room.

"Heck yeah!" Emmett hollered, raising his hand to give Edward a high five. "Man, I could sure use some food after dragging those heavy bags. Man, how many clothes does a person need?" He whined, receiving a glare from Alice.

"Speaking of which," Alice said, turning to me, "I called the shipping company and my bags aren't going to be here until next week!" She hissed. I winced, knowing what was coming. "We're just going to have 

to go shopping so I can get by this week! But don't worry. Our skiing equipment has already arrived, so we'll be all set if we want to take a few runs before school starts."

Emmett's smile faltered as Alice turned to glare at him. "And since I know how much you like carrying clothes, you can come with us to carry our bags!" Alice squealed, Emmett groaned, and Edward and I just shook our heads, rolling our eyes.

Suddenly, I felt my pocket vibrate. I reached inside and pulled out my silver phone. I flipped it open and read my new text message. It read, "It's rose. Come outside!" Alice peered over my shoulder, before hearing a car rolling into the driveway. Alice and I shrieked, and ran down the stairs (me, not so gracefully).

"ROSE!" Alice and I yelled, rushing over to her car. I was so excited, missing my best friend even though she had only been gone two days.

"Alice! Bella! I missed you guys so much!" Rose cried, embracing us both with a tight hug.

"Nice to see you again, Bella. Nice to meet you Alice, I've heard a lot about you." Jasper said to us, before going into the back seat to grab something. His eyes seemed to linger on Alice for a brief moment, short enough for me to wonder if I had just imagined it.

Edward and Emmett emerged from the house, coming over to meet Rose. Emmett's eyes seemed to grow larger at the sight of the blonde beauty, and Rose's breath hitched when she saw Emmett, who could easily pass for a body builder. "Rosalie, this is Emmett and Edward," I said, motioning over to the guys.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie," Edward said, shaking her hand and walking over to talk to Jasper.

"Ni - nice to meet you as, as well, Rosalie," Emmett said, his words stuttering out. Rose blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"Please, call me Rose," Rose blushed, fidgeting with her hands. Alice observed quietly, smirking as she saw Emmett and Rose together.

I loudly cleared my throat, trying to break Rose and Emmett's intense stare. "Well, I know you and Jasper just ate, but the four of us were just heading out for some pizza. You can come with us if you want…" I offered to Rose, nodding over to Jasper.

"Aww I missed you guys too much to refuse!" Rose said, giving us another hug.

"Come on guys!" Emmett whined again. "I think I can hear my stomach grumbling." Emmett said, rubbing his stomach.

"Well lets its time for the beasts next feeding…" Edward grumbled, shuffling back over to us from the car. I sighed, missing my truck already. Our cars were coming next month from Washington, so I guess the guys were going to be our chauffeurs for the next few weeks. On second thought, that didn't sound too bad…

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be stuck in the far back seats." Edward said, shrugging his shoulders. "Bella, how about you and I take my car?" Motioning over to the grey Volvo Jasper and Rose had just came back in. I blushed again as Rose and Alice smirked.

"Sure, that would be okay. I'll meet you guys at- wait… where are we going?" I asked, turning back to Edward.

"Just the local pizza joint, it's right off campus and has the best pizza, hands down." Edward smiled crookedly, making my insides flop over.

"I'll guess I'll see you guys there," I said, waving goodbye to Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. I hopped in the car, Edward holding the door open for me. _He is such a gentleman, _I thought as Edward hopped into the driver's seat, turning the car on.

"Let's go!" Edward smiled at me before turning the car in reverse. _Breathe, Bella, breathe. _

Read and Review! I already have the next chapter almost finished, so it might just come out sooner if some reviews come in! :


	3. Pizza and Pranks

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! **

**I own nothing about these amazing characters… ******

"Hey Bella, Edward!" Rose stood up and waved from a corner table. I waved back and Edward and I started walking over to them.

"Check out this menu!" Alive cried. "French fry pizza? I didn't know there was such as a thing!" We all laughed, but Emmett didn't say a word, but scooted back further in his chair, which only made Jasper and Edward laugh harder.

"That's – Emmett's – favorite – pizza!" Jasper managed to say in-between laughs. Emmett looked like he was going to hurt one of them, but they settled down as the waiter came over to take our order.

"Hey. My name's Mike." The waiter said, his eyes gleaming. I saw Edward tense up next to me, and I turned to give him a puzzling look. He leaned back in the booth, but his hands never moved from their tight position.

"We'll take two pitchers of lemonade and cola, and one large cheese, pepperoni, and – French fry pizza." Alice said, laughing as she ordered Emmett's meal. Emmett scowled, but didn't do anything. He must've really wanted that pizza!

Mike walked off, and Edward seemed to relax. I would have to remember to ask him about that later. "So what are you guys into around campus?" I asked, eager to learn more about our new friends.

"Well I'm the star quarterback for the football team," Emmett said smiling, looking more like a two-year-old. "Edward here is into soccer, while Jasper's thing is golf." He finished, looking happy at Rose's smiling reaction.

"Of course, we all ski and snowboard as well, and that takes up a pretty big amount of time." Jasper responded as well.

"You forgot your main hobby Emmett! He has to be the biggest pranker on campus." Edward said, as he and Jasper grimaced, as if remembering some unhappy memories. "You should've been here last year, it was one for the record book."

"Emmett managed to call all the local radio and t.v. stations and claim to be a teacher. He told them that there was a gas leak in the school, so school was canceled for the whole week. The principal suspected him, but he couldn't prove it." Edward shook his head as Emmett grinned yet again.

Rose looked impressed, something I rarely saw from her. She was sitting right next to Emmett, and looked utterly happy. _Hmm…_

"Come on Edward! That wasn't even the best one!" Emmett cried, trying to defend his reputation.

"So how about you girls? Surely there must be more that you're interested in than shopping!" Emmett teased, as Alice scowled at him. Those two seemed to have a love-hate relationship.

"Well for Alice, that's pretty much it!" I teased, as Alice turned her glare towards me. "Just teasing! Alice and Rose play beach volleyball, and I love swimming." I answered Emmett, as the three boys nodded along.

"Well we don't have a beach volleyball team for obvious reasons, but there might be an indoor league in the spring, but I'm not sure. As for swimming, we don't have a team, but there's a great pool at the school athletic building." Edward said turning to me.

I was disappointed that the school didn't have a swimming team, but at least they had a pool. It was the only sport I couldn't trip in!

"What are you guys up to this week before classes start? I wanted to take a few runs on the mountain before lessons start, just so I know my way around." Alice asked, as the boys grinned in reply.

"Now that you mention that, there's a completion between all the students at the half-pike tonight at 9:00pm. We were playing on going to it. You girls want to come?" Jasper replied back to Alice. She started to reply, but Rose beat her to it.

"That would be fun. Are you girls up for it? I know you must be exhausted after the plane ride."

"Naww, I'm good. Some fresh air would be nice too. Are the students allowed to be on Mt. Kingston at night?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"Oh yes, although even if we weren't allowed that wouldn't stop many people. A long time ago, someone in the school challenged his enemy to a fight, but since skiing and snowboarding is what everyone does best here, that fight became a competition in the snow. The mountain agreed to leave the lights on for them, and it's been a tradition ever since."

"I'm in too!" Alice cried, making Emmett jump with her high pitched voice. It was extremely funny to see someone so big get scared. Jasper chuckled.

"Do you girls have any plans for this afternoon? Jasper, Emmett and I were planning on taking a few runs this afternoon. Do you want to come with us?" Edward asked us all. Alice spoke up for us.

"That would be great, but I need to finish unpacking my things, so maybe next time." Jasper looked sad, and I sighed. I knew she was right.

"Me too," I said with a frown. "But if you guys are still out there when we're finished, we'll come meet you guys on the mountain."

Edward nodded slowly before pulling out a blue cell. "Okay. What's your number then?" Edward asked as Mike walked back over to us with our food. Mike smirked as he saw Edward asking for my number. He placed the food down quickly and pulled out his pad of paper for writing down orders.

How obvious could he be? "My number's 555-1234" I said smiling as seductively as I could at Edward. Edward's eyes grew big in surprise before turning back to enter the number in his phone. Mike started writing down what I'm guessing was my number and walked away. As soon as he was gone, Alice, Rose and I burst out laughing.

The poor guys, they knew nothing. "That wasn't my real number Edward. I was just saying that so Mike wouldn't get my real number." He laughed along with Jasper and Emmett, but you really couldn't hear Edward and Jasper because of Emmett's roaring laugh.

"It's really 555-3569," I said to Edward, as I heard Alice and Rose telling their numbers to Jasper and Emmett. They put their phones away and we started to dig into our food. We continued to talk, laugh, and eat for the next hour, but mostly laugh.

They guys dropped us off at our condo, Edward still being the gentleman and holding the door open for me. I was beginning to like this.

Alice and Rose squealed as we shut the door behind us and the guys drove off.

"Jasper is so sweet!"

"Did you see Emmett's body?"

Rose and Alice blurted out at the same time. They paused, looking at each other, and then began to laugh.

"But seriously!" Rose cried. "Emmett is so hilarious! And his body – he's has the biggest muscles I've ever seen! And his smile! I could just melt!"

"I could say the same thing about Edward and you, Bella," Alice teased. "I could see you blush from across the table when Edward smiled as you. Just admit it! You like him!"

I blushed, what a surprise. "He is really sweet, but I don't like him!" I cried, as Alice and Rose smirked.

I thought I heard Rose mutter, "Well maybe not 

_yet_…" under her breath as we went up the stairs to unpack. I smiled again as I entered my light blue bedroom. It was just too perfect! I went over to my bed and started unpacking my suitcase. I was disgusted by the amount of pink Alice had managed to sneak in my bag. _I thought I hid all of these at home!_

I finished within the hour, and went into Alice's room. She had twice the amount of clothes, and more were coming later… It was amazing how she never ran out of closet space either.

"Are you ready to go skiing?" I asked her.

"Yup! I'll get my stuff together and meet you downstairs. I think Rose is all set too, she's practically counting down the minutes until she can see Emmett again!" I went pack to my room, grabbing my off white ski pants, helmet, and baby blue jacket. I got all bundled up and waddled down the stairs.

Rose was pacing in the living room in a light green jacket and black ski pants. She had her ski boots on as well, and her skis were propped up against the door. "It's about time!" she cried. Right then, Alice came prancing down the stairs as I began to get my ski boots out of the hall closet.

Alice, of course, was dressed in a pink jacket, white ski pants, and a white helmet with pink goggles. She grabbed her, what else, pink boots and sat down on the couch next to me.

Once we were all ready, the three of us grabbed our skis and poles and headed down the driveway to wait for the shuttle. The mountain had a shuttle service which went around to all the condos, picking up skiers and dropping them at the base lodge on the mountain. We hopped on the bus once it came and headed off to the mountain. We started heading up to the chair lift to call the guys, but then we were blinded by snow.

"EMMETT!" Alice shrieked once we saw Emmett was the one who stopped suddenly right in front of us, making the powdery snow fly up at us. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Alice yelled, as Jasper and Edward came from behind Emmett. Alice started to pelt Emmett with snowballs, but that didn't work too well. Emmett laughed at Alice's poor aim, and grabbed Alice in his arms.

Alice's arms and legs were thrashing, and her ear piercing shriek continuing. Emmett walked over to a huge snow bank, and let Alice fall. Rose and I cringed, that was a big mistake. Emmett was laughing as he turned away from Alice to walk back over to us. We saw Alice get up, covered in snow. She crept behind Emmett slowly, before letting out a battle cry and running full force at Emmett. Alice tackled him, and Emmett fell face first.

We all cheered as Emmett lifted his head up from the snow. His face was all white, covered in snow. He glared at Alice, who just smirked back. This is going to be a long, long day.

**A/N: Read and Review! There's an amazing prank night coming up in a chapter or two, so let me know if you have good pranks they could play on their school! I'm open to different new ideas!**


	4. Fights

Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep them coming! Hopefully there will be another chapter out tomorrow, so send in any good pranks if you want to see them in the story!

I own nothing:(

* * *

"Holy. Shit." Alice let out slowly, once we got to the top. We were peering at the view from the mountain, which just happened to contain countless mountains covered with snow. There was a clear, blue sky too, which allowed us to see even further.

"It never really gets old," Jasper replied, staring into the distance.

"Jeez, come on guys! Daylights burning!" Emmett screamed before turning and starting to go down the trail. We all followed, laughing and screaming whenever we would get to close to someone else. I had my fair share of skiing collisions, and I didn't need a repeat on my first day in Vermont.

We all stopped when the trail spilt off in two directions. "Let's take the left one!" Rose cried, I've been dying for a harder trail."

"What! The right one is way faster!" Jasper replied, receiving Rose's death glare.

"Children, children, settle down." Emmett sighed, which led to all of us staring at him in confusion. "How about the guys take the right one, and the girls take the left one?"

"Okay, I guess. Meet you guys at the bottom?" I suggested, as everyone nodded in response.

"Last one down has to buy the hot chocolate and carry the skis back to the condos!" Emmett cried before both groups took off in a hurry. Alice, Rose, and I raced down, catching glimpses of the boys through the trees. I looked over again, but I couldn't see them. Either they were way ahead or way behind.

I turned back to the trail, catching up with Rose and Alice. We got down to the mountain in record time, I think because Rose didn't want to carry the skis and boards back. We looked around in confusion, searching for any signs of the guys.

"So… where'd they go?" Alice asked.

"Good question… they wouldn't leave us here would they?" I answered in reply.

"I doubt it, but you never know…" Rose muttered under her breath. Alice dropped her ski poles after a few minutes and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She hit a few buttons and held in up to her ear.

"Jasper, where are you guys?" Rose and I heard her ask.

"NO WAY! We are never going to forget this!"

"Okay, we'll meet you in the lodge." Alice shut her phone laughing.

"Well? What happened?" Rose asked impatiently as Alice started walking into the lodge. Rose and I ran after her, still trying to figure out what happened.

"Emmett thought he knew a short cut, but they ended up on the other side of the mountain." We all burst out laughing. We found a table right next to the windows and sat down, taking off our jackets.

We chatted and watched for the guys for about ten minutes, but there were still no signs of them.

"BOO!" Rose, Alice and I jumped. "Emmett!" Rose cried, trying desperately to look mad, but she let a smile slip.

"Emmett, when will you stop scaring people?" Edward asked, as he and Jasper shook their heads.

"Come on guys! You know I can't resist a good prank!" Emmett whined as Alice glared at him.

"Well at least I don't get lost on mountains," Alice said coolly, as Rose and I laughed, which caused Emmett to scowl. He turned towards Rose and they both smiled widely at each other.

"Come on lover boy, let's go get the girls some hot chocolate." Edward said, dragging him away.

"What was that?!" Alice whispered loudly at Rose.

"Ugh!" Rose exclaimed, putting her head in her hands. "He just makes me smile and feel really good and happy!"

"Awwww!" I said as Alice smirked.

"Now if we could just get Bella alone with Edward…" she muttered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Alice! I don't like him! Yes, he is cute, but he doesn't like me, and I don't like him!" I cried.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Alice said.

"I said, I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I cried louder.

"Don't like who?" I heard the angelic voice behind me. I cringed.

"Um, Mike!" I cried, searching for an excuse. His face tightened and Jasper and Emmett cringed behind him.

"What is it?" I asked, puzzled by his expression. "What did he do? You didn't seem to like him at lunch either…" I asked, so, so confused.

"We go way back." He said coolly. I was surprised by his answer. "Do me a favour, don't get involved with Mike. He's bad news."

"Um, okay…" I answered, not knowing what to say.

"So how about some hot chocolate!?" Emmett bellowed. _Leave it to Emmett, _I thought, shaking my head, smiling.

Edward handed me a cup of hot chocolate, as Jasper handed Alice some and Emmett gave Rose a cup.

"Yum, thanks!" I said to Edward, relieved to have him smiling again. I took a large sip, only to slam the cup down on the table and scream. It was hot!

Of course, I blushed as everyone burst out laughing. We stayed in the lodge for another 30 minutes before heading back to the condo to get ready for the competition tonight (the boys carrying our skis of course!). Alice and Rose ran around, trying to get outfits together for tonight as I got some lasagna together.

After we ate, Alice literally pushed me up the stairs to go get changed for the competition tonight. With one final push, I was in my room and the door shut loudly behind me. I sighed, I guess there was no way to escape this now…

On my bed was a pair of skinny jeans, tall chocolate coloured Ugg boots, and a long sleeved scoop neck pink shirt. It was official – I was going to freeze to death. I went to my bathroom and took a long shower, trying to sooth my muscles. I wrapped my hair in a towel before going back into my room to change. After I was done, I opened the door to let Alice know. But, of course, she was waiting outside my door and skipped in.

"Time for hair and makeup!" She sung loudly, covering up my groan. She sat me down in the chair in the bathroom and told me to close my eyes. I did as she said – I did not want to anger Alice when she was doing my makeup, I've learned that the hard way. She actually put pink makeup all over me once – WITH GLITTER. I shuttered at the memory.

She hummed along as I felt my hair being twisted and pulled and my face being covered with makeup.

"Okay! I'm done – open your eyes!" I did – and gasped. I don't know why I am always so surprised, I always look like a brunette non-plastic version of Barbie when Alice gives me a makeover. My hair was slightly curled and pulled into a casual twist at the back of my neck. All the flaws of my face were gone – covered with the miracle of makeup.

"Thanks Alice!" I said, making her smile. Right then, the doorbell rang, and Alice ran out of my room.

"Grab the blue jacket in your closet and meet us downstairs!" she sang as I ran, well actually tripped, over to my closet. I grabbed the short powdery blue jacket and went downstairs. Alice was walking out the door with Jasper, laughing as she shut the door. I'm guessing Rose was outside as Emmett was no where to be found.

Edward was – well, he was just gorgeous. He was leaning casually against the wall next to the door. He was dressed in a pair of sneakers and washed out jeans, with a dark blue fitting tee shirt on. Over his shoulder was a green jacket, which he held onto with just a finger. _Wow. _

"Bella…" he murmured, looking at me as I walked not so gracefully over to him. "You look beautiful…" he smiled crookedly.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "You don't look too bad yourself." We smiled as he held out his arm.

"Shall we go?" He asked, ever so politely.

"It would be my pleasure," I giggled, wrapping my arm around his. We walked out the door together, and headed over to a very stylish car. Rose, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper were all hopping in the jeep.

Edward and I walked over and got on in behind them. We could be cramped in his car for a few minutes. When we got out at the mountain, I gasped in surprise. At 9 at night, it looked like daylight. Florescent lights were everywhere, lighting up the main trail and the terrain park. Students were everywhere, giggling and chatting away with their friends. Some people were in their snow gear, on the chair lift heading up the mountain.

Edward led me over to the stands, set up right at the bottom of the trail. The other four sat next to us, Alice with Jasper and Rose with Emmett.

"Let's get this competition started!" A voice came over the PA system as a guy walked over to the middle of the trail. Everyone yelled enthusiastically. "I'm Ryan, senior class president at Kingston!" Another round of applause let loose. I screamed along with them.

"First up, we have the slalom course, so lets give in up for our first competitor, TYLER!" Everyone applauded and a faint outline came emerging down the trail, sweeping between the gates. He finished and his time was displayed on the board to the side of the trail.

Edward and I screamed and hollered as more people finished, we even had a few wipe-outs – Emmett laughed at those. As another gust of wind came, I shivered. "Do you want to go inside?" Edward asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fi-fine," I stuttered, failing to cover up how cold I was.

"Nope," he said, standing up. "Let's go get some hot chocolate," he said, pulling me up.

"Fine," I said, standing up. "But I'm paying this time!"

"We'll see about that," he smirked as I tried to glare at him. "We'll be right back guys." He said to everyone else.

We started to head to the lodge when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey babe, how about we get out of here and have some fun," I whipped around to see Mike smirking.

"Get away from her you little-" Edward was interrupted by yet another voice next to me.

"Hey, I'm Jacob and you must be tired, cause you've been running through my mind all day." The guy said to me. I felt like hurling and Edward's grip on my hand tightened up again.

"Hey man! Lay off, I saw her first!" Mike yelled at Jacob.

"Why don't you just make me?" Jacob snarled back. "It's not like she would ever go with you anyway."

Just when I was about to reach out and smack them both, Mike lunged at Jacob. Edward yanked me back, as both of them fell down, kicking and punching each other. I screamed and grabbed Edward, who pulled me into a tight hug, his eyes never leaving Jacob and Mike.

We heard a few yells and looked out to see a crowd forming around the two idiots on the ground. We heard screaming and looked down, only to see a bloody Mike grabbing his leg and Jacob holding onto his arm. "Someone call an ambulance!" someone yelled in the crowd.

The next few minutes past by quick, I was still in Edwards arms as Mike and Jacob were off to the hospital. My legs felt like jello, and I didn't want to let Edward go.

"It's okay," his voice said, soothing my fears instantly. I tried to step back to look at him, but my knees buckled. Before I could fall, I felt him catch me. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style. I was amazed by how strong he was. He carried me back to the stands, only to see Alice and Rose jump up and run over to us when they saw me.

I started to explain but Edward beat me to it. By now, Jasper and Emmett were right behind my friends, looking concerned.

"Mike and Jake started a fight over Bella, and they both hurt each other so bad they had to be taken to the hospital.

Rose and Alice gasped while Emmett laughed and yelled, "WAY TO GO BELLA!" I smiled as best I could, but I still felt dizzy.

"Emmett, shut up and go get the car." Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett. I looked up at Edward shooting a thankful smile at Jasper. I felt tired, and my eyes fluttered.

"It's okay Bella, go to sleep." I heard his angelic voice murmur to me. I willingly obeyed, and the last thing I could remember was Edward carrying me down to the car.

* * *

Thanks to Kaylee1038 for helping me decide which one to send to the hospital. I couldn't decide between Mike or Jake, so she told me both! Keep the reviews coming!


	5. Unexpected Visitors

**Sorry for the wait - I've been sick... **

**I own nothing**

"When is she going to wake up?" I heard someone whisper. It sounded like Rosalie.

"I don't know, should we wake her up?" Alice replied, as my door creaked open.

I lifted my head slowly, peering around. Oh no. Big mistake.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked before she and Rose jumped on my bed. I groaned as my head bounced up and down from the added weight on my bed.

"Ooops! How are you feeling?" Alice asked, peering down at me.

"Before or after you jumped on bed?" I asked her, making Rose laugh and Alice glare.

"You should have seen Edward last night when you were unconscious, it was adorable! He wouldn't let you go, he was so worried." Rose said, putting her hands over her heart. I frowned at the thought of him worrying over me, but I secretly liked the fact he cared so much.

"So what so you want to do today Bella? Rose and I wanted to go shopping, but we won't if you don't feel up to it." I could feel my forehead crinkle as I thought of some nice way to let them know there was no chance I was going shopping.

"I'm still kind of dizzy, but you guys go shopping. Sitting on the couch with a movie sounds appealing right now." I spoke fast before Alice tricked me into going with them.

Still, Alice looked like she was going to protest. "Actually Alice, I could use some more clothes for school…" I told her. Alice squealed.

"Oh Bella, I saw the perfect store coming back from the airport! Some of their clothes would look gorgeous on you!"

"Get whatever you want, Alice." I told her reluctantly. There was no way she was going to resist shopping now. She squealed and jumped off the bed.

"I'll go call the guys, I already promised Emmett he could carry the bags." Alice laughed and skipped out of the room, Rose was right behind her.

Soon after I fell asleep, but awoke to an unfamiliar sound. At first I thought I was just imagining it, but the noises kept on coming. I looked around, trying to determine where the noise was coming from. I heard a bang and jumped up, now knowing the noise was coming from the balcony. I grabbed my pillow for self-defense.

I stopped for a second to think. A pillow? That wouldn't stop any intruder. As I was thinking, a shadow suddenly appeared in my room. I looked up, only to see Edward shaking leaves out of his hair on the balcony. I closed my eyes and sighed with a smile. Edward was certainly better than any intruder.

I ran over to the doors, unlocking them so he could come in.

"Edward, what are you doing?!" I said excitedly. He grinned crookidly, making me smile as well.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you home alone, did you?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Well why didn't you come through the front door?" I asked, curious to hear his reply.

"It was locked, and I didn't want to wake you up by knocking. He grimiced. "But I still woke you up."

"Edward, forget about it." I said as he shook his head. He turned back around and pulled the curtains back across the doors, making the room dark again.

"Sleep. Now." He said pointing to the bed.

"No, I'm fine!" I cried, not wanting him to leave. "I won't be able to fall back asleep anyway with you here." I muttered under my breath, but he seemed to have heard me.

"Edward, you don't have to stay…" I muttered, loud enough so he could hear.

"Bella, I want to be here with you." He said, taking my hands in his. "Bella don't you see? I think I've fallen for you…" He said cupping my check in his hand as I blushed. "I want to be here with you," he repeated.

"Edward…" I started.

"Shhh…." He said, pulling me down to lay beside him on the bed."Go to sleep…" He murmured in my ear as I snuggled up against him.

"I think I'm falling for you too." I said, before drifting back off to sleep.

When I woke, Edward was still next to me, my hand placed gently on his chest. I looked at the clock next to my bed and groaned.

He chuckled as I snuggled up even closer to him. "Did you have a good nap?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Mmm… a very good one." I said, still waking up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, looking concerned. It's been almost 24 hours since you've ate…"

"A little.." I mumbled as he sat up.

"Don't go!" I cried as he jumped off the bed. He laughed again.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." I blushed, getting up as well. He took my hand and we walked downstairs. "Just go sit on the couch, I'll put a movie in and get you some food."

Still sleepy, I plopped down on the couch, snuggling against the pillows. I frowned. Edward was much more comfy than the couch pillows. He leaned down and examined Rose's collection of movies. "Hmm… what movie do you want to watch?"

"Surprise me." I said, my eyes closed. I heard the movie previews start to play and Edward in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came into the living room with a tray full of food.

"It's smells delicious," I said when Edward sat next to me.

"I try." He said smiling, making my heart beat fast. He laid the tray across his lap as I snuggled up to him again. There was cereal, toast, some fruit, along with a glass of juice. I ate happily and talked with him as the movie played in the background.

We heard Emmett's jeep pull into the driveway, but we didn't pay any attention to it. Alice and Rose came in the door first. Edward and I looked up, only to see Alice and Rose staring at us. I was still curled up against Edward, and he had his arm draped over my back. Rose's jaw dropped and Alice just stood there, her hand of her hip, smirking.

"Finally!" Alice said, as Jasper and Emmett came through the door. They each had multiple bags in their hands. They dropped the bags on the floor and collapsed on the stools in the kitchen.

"Any more bags and you guys would've bought out the store!" Emmett complained as Edward and I laughed. Just then, Emmett and Jasper noticed Edward and I on the couch. They both grinned, clearly proud of Edward.

"It's about time you got a girl!" Emmett hollered as Edward glared at him. Rose casually walked over to him and wacked the back of his head. He looked regretful of his comment and Rose just rolled her eyes. Edward and I just ignored them now, absorbed in each other as we started our conversation again.

Edward was just perfect, and it was amazing he felt the same way about me as I did about him. I had already found a boyfriend, and school hadn't even started yet.

The prank night is coming fast - let me know if you know any good pranks!

* * *


	6. PRANK NIGHT

**Sorry for the wait - life's been getting in the way... Thanks to all of you who sent in their prank ideas... I love them all!**

* * *

"I can't believe this week has gone by so fast…" I murmured to my 5 friends. We were at our condo, hanging out together on our last day of summer vacation. It was Sunday morning, and classes at Kingston Prep started tomorrow.

We were sitting around the living room, me sitting on Edward's lap. He was playing with my hands, softly stroking his thumb against my palm. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on what I was saying before Edward distracted me.

"I can't wait!" Emmett gleamed, receiving odd looks from us girls. Jasper and Edward cringed and looked away. "Don't forget that you guys are helping me this year!"

"Emmett chill already. We're not backing out." Jasper grumbled, receiving a stare from Alice.

"Emmett has this… tradition…" Edward started to explain. "Every year he does this little… celebration… for the start of school…" He looked like he was in pain.

"Every year on the night before school starts I manage to pull a few pranks on the school and the staff, sort of welcoming them back to another school year." Emmett said, looking all too excited about this. "And since these two," he said, motioning over to Jasper and Edward, "can't back out of a dare, so they're helping me as well." Edward and Jasper now looked very much in pain.

"Aren't you worried about getting caught?" I questioned, having little faith in Emmett and his pranks.

"Nah. The security at school is a joke, the janitors always leave a door open. I've never got caught before, and I don't plan to his year either." Emmett smirked.

I shook my head and turned back to stirring my hot chocolate.

"Okay," Emmett said, pulling out a list. "We need 25 goldfish, 2000 bouncy balls, a very long CD mix, 20 bags of sand, a volleyball net, beach balls, paint in every color, and embarrassing pictures of all the teachers at school." He looked up and our jaws dropped.

"What, THE HELL, do you need that stuff for?" Rosalie replied icily.

"I told you, prank night." Emmett said, as he began to tell us his plan.

……………………………………………………………

Once the pranks were dealt out, the three couples split up to get supplies. Edward and I had the goldfish and paint, Jasper and Alice had the sand, beach balls, and volleyball court, and Emmett and Rosalie had the bouncy balls and embarrassing pictures of the staff.

If this goes as planned, Emmett going to be a legend… I thought, shaking my head smiling.

We all met up at our condo just before 11 at night to carpool over to the school. I held the goldfish bags tightly, not wanting to drop them to their deaths in the jeep. Alice, of course, insisted we wear matching black outfits. I wore black jeans, black flip-flops, and a tight lacy black tank top. I gazed over at gorgeous 

Edward, who looked irresistible in black jeans as well, black sneakers, and a black short sleeved shirt. We both had black war marks smeared on our cheeks thanks to Emmett.

……………………………………………………….

"Does everyone know the plan?" Emmett asked excitedly outside of the school. We all nodded and headed to the back door to the school with our supplies. Jasper and Alice were pushing a wagon piled full with the bags of sand.

Inside, we all split up, wishing each other luck.

"Let's do this…" I muttered to Edward as we headed over to the pool in the athletic wing. My shoes shuffled quietly on the floors, making me even more nervous. Edward held the door open for me as I slipped inside.

In the pool room, it was mystical. The moon that shone in through the high windows glimmered of the water in the pool, making a silvery pattern on the walls. I gasped as Edward put his arm around me. He chuckled as we walked together over to the edge of the pool.

Expect I kind of slipped. And grabbed Edward in the process…

"AHHH!" We cried, falling together into the pool. I cringed as I fell beneath the surface. I flipped my legs, trying to find the surface. Once I broke through, I looked around, trying to find Edward. Once again, a set of hands grabbed my waist from behind. I whipped around, finding a soaked Edward.

Once again, he looked like a Abercrombie god. "Are you okay?" he murmured, pulling me closer until I was pressed up against his chest.

How was I supposed to answer while looking at him like that, pressed up against him like that…?

I simply nodded my head in reply. He leaned toward, tilting his head to the right. I closed my eyes, kissing him. I was so happy with him, I never wanted to let him go.

…………………………………..

"Which locker is it?" I whispered over to Edward. We were both mostly dry by now, making our way into the locker hall.

"You'll know it when you see it." He whispered back. He turned around a corner, and there they were – two hot pink lockers, covered with rhinestones and glitter. Edward snickered and we got out the paints.

………………………………

"Wake up wake up wake up!" Alice cried into my ear the next morning. I groaned and looked at my clock, which read 6:00. I groaned again and pulled my pillow over my head. Until I remembered what day it was. I threw my pillow off the bed.

"GAH!" Rose cried, tucking so she wouldn't be hit by my flying pillow. Alice laughed before yanking me out of bed.

"Hurry up and take a shower already!" Alice cried, shooing me into the bathroom. Your clothes are all ready in there. I sighed and closed the bathroom door behind me. I started the shower, taking up as much time as possible.

I hopped out a full 20 minutes later. I would've taken longer, but then Alice would've come in, and I didn't exactly want that. I wrapped myself up in my towel, looking at the bathroom closet. Over the door was a knee length blue skirt, a small row of silver sequins on the bottom. There was a scoop neck grey tee-shirt, along with a pair of silver flats. I really liked the outfit, actually.

I got dressed not a moment too soon. Just when I had pulled the shirt over my head, Alice came barging in. Before I could speak, she pushed me into the chair in front of the mirror. I looked on the counter and saw a row of beauty products with unpronounceable names.

"I knew that outfit would look great on you!" She squealed. "I figured we could go with an elegant twist pony tail…" she talked on, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about school, not just the pranks people have yet to find. School was going to be different this year, I just knew it. I had a great boyfriend for the first time, and so did my two best friends.

Thirty minutes later, Emmett's jeep pulled into the driveway. We were all in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. I stirred my footloops, trying to pick out the good red ones. Jasper walked in first, and Alice jumped up to kiss him. Alice wore a pair of light jeans along with a white and blue striped Hollister polo. Her hair was down, but kept out of her eyes with a tan headband. Emmett walked in next, and Rose jumped up to see him.

Rose wore a short demin shirt along with a short sleeved pink v-neck sweater.

I looked at my cereal again, trying to avoid the orange ones. Why did they have orange footloops? Everyone knows the orange ones are the worst. I looked up, only to see Edward's face less than a foot away.

"Gah! Will everyone stop scaring this morning?!" I yelled, not really mad though. Edward chuckled.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just couldn't stay away form you…" he murmured. Damn it – he was distracting me again with his deep green eyes.

"Uhh…umm…" was the best answer I couldn't think of.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard…" Jasper teased, receiving a smack from Alice.

………………………

A few minutes later, we pulled into the school parking lot. Friends were hugging each other, glad to be reunited after the long summer break. I smiled, looking around at my new classmates.

"AHHHHH!!" two high pitched voices screamed. Everyone turned to see who was screaming, but Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I just stood there in the parking lot and smirked, high-fiving one anther. We knew perfectly well who had screamed.

* * *

**OHHH!! CLIFF!! If anyone can guess all the pranks (or at least some of them) the next chapter is for you!**

**Keep those reviews coming - they inspire me :)**


	7. First Day of CHAOS!

**So here's the pranks! Thanks to everyone who guessed the pranks: **

**Harmonious Pie**

**usaprincess242**

**Pellinorfan11**

**crazybutloved**

**Lola001**

**and RandomnessityOVERlooked**

**but the chapter truely goes to xnikkiheart. I was going to have the bouncy balls being but on the stairs so everyone fell, but her idea of throwing them at people had me literally rolling on the floor laughing! **

**Here it goes:**

* * *

Everyone started to walk inside now, still trying to figure out who had screamed. Even though we knew who it was, we followed, not wanting to miss any of the drama. Once we got inside, we saw a huge crowd had gathered around two (now ugly) lockers. I smirked up at Edward, and he did the same.

FLASHBACK - EPOV

"_Whose lockers are we painting?" Bella asked me, looking confused. Even when she doesn't know what's going on she stills looks beautiful…_

"_Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They're pretty much the bimbos of the school. They tried to go out with me last year, but even when I told them that there was no way in hell I would date them, they didn't get it." Bella made a face and turned back to the two hot pink lockers. _

"_We'll maybe they'll get this hint…" Bella said as she began to splatter paint the lockers various shades of army green, dirt brown and black. I couldn't help my smile, Bella was just so perfect for me. Actually, she was perfect for anyone, but I'm glad she's with me…_

_END FLASHBACK_

BPOV

Lauren and Jessica looked like a deer caught in the headlights – their faces showed pure panic as they gaped around, looking for any clues that would tell them who did it. I was nervous about getting caught, but since we were in all black last night, the school has no security cameras, and no one was in the school, I was beginning to feel more confident that we were clear.

The crowd began to die down after a minute as classes were beginning to start. Edward and I started to walk to biology, but just then another shriek came from Lauren.

"Edward!" Bimbo #1 (Lauren) cried, running up and throwing her arms around a very stiff and uncomfortable Edward. I couldn't help but let out a laugh at Edward's expression. Just then, Lauren saw me.

"Oh Edward, you didn't tell me you have a sister at Kingston!" Lauren cried, still trying to get Edward to hug her back.

"She's not my sister." Edward replied coolly, pushing Lauren away. I couldn't help but have a little fun with this one.

"Hi! I'm Bella, Edward's fiancé. Who are you?" Edward grinned and walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist as I put my hand on his chest.

Lauren's jaw dropped, and looked back and forth between Edward and I, still smirking.

"Well, this has been fun, we have to go get to class. We can't get detention today, we have to go pick out our wedding cake!" Edward replied happily, before he and I turned and walked away from Lauren. She was still standing in the middle of the deserted hallways with her jaw dropped.

"I would close my mouth if I were you," I sang over my shoulder. "You might get a bug in your mouth!" Edward and I turned the hallway corner, and we both burst out laughing, both holding our stomachs.

"Did-you-see-her-face?!" I managed to say in-between laughter. Edward just nodded his head, still laughing to hard to reply.

"Well, my fiancé, shall we go?" Edward asked with a British accent, sticking out his arm.

"Ah, we shall." I replied, trying my best at an English accent, but it sounded as if I was drunk.

I took his arm with mine, and we entered the biology class room. Everyone was chatting around, catching up with old friends. Edward and I found an empty table, and we sat down, our eyes still watering from laughing too hard.

"I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me"

The teacher almost sprang out of his seat in surprise as the song I'm Too Sexy started to play over the intercom. Everyone burst out laughing as the teacher ran out of the door, trying to figure why a song was blasting over the intercom rather than the morning announcements.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatcha think about that?

And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  


Yeah,on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
(repeat)

I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat

And I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song"

Everyone was rolling about in their seats, clutching the table for support as tears were streaming down our faces from laughing. Just when we thought it was over, another song came bursting on.

"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eye Joe  
I'ld been married long time ago  
Where did you come from where did you go  
Where did you come from Cotton-Eye Joe"

By now, everyone had pushed the tables aside as everyone in the class started to do the dance. _Heel, heel, toe, toe, inside outside, outside inside, step step step, CLAP, twirl twirl twirl... _I thought as Edward and I joined the class in the hallway, along with all the other classes.

It was quite a sight, all 150 students in the hall dancing together. We were all screaming at the top of our lungs to the song, making everyone laugh even harder. A flash came from down the hall. I looked down to see Jasper with a camera, along with Emmett with a video camera. Emmett was running down the hall, taping all of the students dancing.

Once the song ended, everyone cheered. I laughed and jumped along with everyone else. I bet this beat any pep rally the school has every seen!

By now the teachers were all corralling us all into our classrooms. Edward and I sulked in as another song continued.

"Hey Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey!"

The girls cheered and sung along, every girl knowing the song by heart. Edward and I took our seats at the front of the class. The teacher, who I now knew was Mr. Pauler, silenced the class.

"Welcome to 11th Grade Biol-"

"You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand!" The music blared, cutting Mr. Pauler off.

"Welcome to-"

"Oh Mickey you're so pretty can't you understand?"

"Oh forget it." Mr. Pauler muttered, just loud enough for Edward and I to hear. "FREE PERIOD," Mr. Pauler hollered above the music. Edward and I grabbed our things and ran out the door, knowing just where to go next.

We walked past the cafeteria, which was still closed until lunch. We ran down the hallway and towards the pool, stopping at the windows looking into the pool room.

Inside, the principal, a few members of the staff, and the swimming director were all pacing and yelling at one another. Edward grabbed my waist and put me on the desk in the hallway so I was tall enough to see inside the pool.

I peered closer to the glass window, peering into the pool. Sure enough, the goldfish Edward and I set lose last night were still swimming around. I thought I saw one floating on the top, but I wasn't sure. I jumped down, hitting the floor with my feet. I grinned as I stood up straight – I was happy to make it down in one piece.

Edward and I talked as we made our way down to the student lounge. The student lounge was just a big play room along with a few chairs and desks for those who need to study. Teachers never went in there, as the noise was often out of control.

We entered the busy room, other teachers must have dismissed their classes as well. We saw a huge cardboard box on one desk, along with a black and pink sign. Edward and I ran over. We knew what was going to happen, but it was still funny.

"Attention students:

Food fights are fun,

But that's already been done.

Let's start a new fad,

That'll turn us all bad.

Grab a ball, keep it until noon,

Then start to throw them, but not a minute too soon."

I laughed and took a ball out of the big box before slipping it into my pocket. Edward did the same. The next two hours passed fast, as all 6 of us, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I, all hung around playing games.

At 11:45, it was time for lunch. We laughed, joking around all the way to the cafeteria. I stopped when the cafeteria doors swung open. Alice and Jasper had really done a great job. All the tables were pushed against the far wall, and the huge volleyball net was set up in the middle. There were beach balls flying everywhere, rolling around on the sand floor.

Hung up in front of the school banner, was a collage of pictures. I laughed as I recognized a few teachers from the school. There were teachers in bathing suits, some just caught with a stupid look on their face.

I laughed again as Emmett took a ball out of Mike's hands, who just glared but was unable to stop Emmett because Mike was still using crutches. I laughed at Mike's face – he looked like a baby whose candy had just been stolen.

"Heads up!" Emmett yelled at us, throwing the ball. We all shrieked but Edward jumped forward, bumping the ball back in the air. We spread out to the court, making two teams of 

three. A boy and girl asked to join us, and we were in too good of a mood to say no. The girl's name was Angela, and the boy's name was Ben. They both seemed really nice.

We continued to play, the music still blaring on the intercom. Rose told me last night that Emmett and her hid the intercom in a janitor's closet, and then locked the door. The staff still didn't know where it was, and even if they did they wouldn't be able to stop it.

Suddenly, the clock struck 12. Everyone stopped and looked around, waiting for someone to start the bouncy ball fight. "THROW THEM!" someone yelled, as the cafeteria burst out into a fight. Balls were flying everywhere, they actually hurt a little. Alice threw Rose and I a tray to use as shields. A teacher ran into the cafeteria trying to stop the fight, but everyone just threw the balls at him, forcing him to leave.

Once he left, everyone cheered and started to throw them again. This was the best first day I've ever had…

**Read and Review! **


	8. RUBBER DUCKS!

"Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand,

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand…" Rose, Alice, and I screamed climbing out of Emmett's jeep. The back-to-school pranks had gone flawlessly, and we felt like we were on the top on the world.

Edward and Jasper just followed us inside, shaking their heads at Emmett who was starting to sing along with us. Well, maybe _sing_ was the wrong word… it was more like yelling in Emmett's case.

We ran inside, dropping our school bags on the floor. The past week Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had pretty much lived at our condo. We finished the song, only to start laughing uncontrollably. Jasper and Edward were laughing too, be I like they were laughing at us, instead of with us.

But whatever, we were having too much fun to care.

"What to do now…" Rose said, looking around at everyone.

"Let's play tag!" Emmett yelled at the same time as Alice.

"Let's go to the mall!" Alice cried. They both glared at each other, waiting for the other one to back down. But knowing those two, we might be waiting a while.

"Let's do both," I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"HOW can we do both?" Emmett said rolling his eyes at me.

"Easy," I replied back. "We split up into teams, and have a relay race in the mall. Each team would have to buy curtain things, such as a CD or a piece of clothing or something. The first team done would win."

"Ohhh…" Emmett murmured. "I get it!" He broke out into a grin.

"Good job Sherlock," Edward muttered under his breath. I snorted, receiving a high five from Rose and a glare from Emmett.

"This sounds fun!" Rose said exuberantly. "Let's make each couple a team." I smiled up at Edward. "Now what should we need to get…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A hour later, lists in hands, we were ready to go. Each team was wearing matching colors, thanks to Alice. Edward and I had blue, Alice and Jasper had black, and Rose and Emmett had hot pink. Emmett complained about the color, but we all knew he was secretly thrilled.

"Okay first team done to get everything and to complete the challenges on your list and get to the main fountain in the center of the mall wins." Jasper said, as everyone nodded along.

"On your mark," Rose and Emmett started.

"Get set," Alice and Jasper added as everyone prepared to run.

"GO!" Edward and I yelled. We took off to the nearest department store, splitting up from the other two teams. Our first item and challenge read, "A purple prom dress with at least 5 inch heels and a tiara." This was going to be hard.

Edward and I ran up the nearest stairs, following the signs to the dress section. We split up and ran through the racks, trying to find a purple dress.

"I got one!" Edward cried. "You look for the shoes, I'll get the tiara."

I yelled back in agreement and we split up as I ran to the shoe section. The first shoes I came upon was a pair of the most hideous shoes I had every seen. They were 5 and ½ inches tall, green, and oh so ugly. _Whatever,_ I thought. _No one said they had to match the dress. _

I ran back to the dressing rooms and ran into the first available one. After taking off my shirt and jeans, I threw in dress over my head, trying to find the right holes for my arms and head. I had just pulled in all the way down when I heard someone slam into the door.

I recognized Edward's voice as he cussed under his breath. I threw open the door and start down, pulling on the shoes. Edward let out a laugh as he saw the shoes from hell.

"Nice, um, choice!" Edward said, trying to look supportive. I rolled my eyes as he bent down, putting my other shoe on for me. After the shoes were on, I stood up (very carefully). I looked down- I looked like Barney had puked on me. Edward placed a silver tiara on my head.

"Smile!" he said as he pulled out a small digital camera. I posed as Edward took the shot. After, I slammed the door closed. _Now for the hard part_, I thought to myself as I wiggled my way out of the dress. 3 minutes later, I ran out of the dressing room, flinging the clothes and shoes on the nearest rack.

"What's next?" I asked Edward as he grabbed my hand and started to run.

"Jeez-" I said as Edward nearly pulled me over.

"Buy something that squeaks…" He said after pulling the crumbled list out of his pocket. "What squeaks?"

"A RUBBER DUCKY!" I yelled after a minute, proud of thinking of a squeaking object.

"PERFECT!" Edward cried, matching my volume. We were getting oddly excited about this contest.

"Wait…" I said. "Where do they sell rubber ducky's?" I asked. Edward crumbled his forehead, looking deep in thought.

We thought for a moment as we moved down the slow escalator. "Maybe a bath store? Somewhere that sells shampoo and soap and body lotion or something?" Edward offered.

"Maybe… Let's give it a shot." I ran out of the department store with Edward on my heels. I ran to one of Alice's favorite stores, Bath and Body Works. As soon as we were in the store Edward ran over to a store clerk as I looked around.

"Bella, over here!" Edward cried from the other side of the store. I ran over to a display of numerous ducks. I read the display sign, finding out that if you got two you could save 6. What a deal!

"Let's get this one!" I cried, grabbing a blue duck over a foot tall with white polka dots. It was the biggest rubber duck I had ever seen.

"Well let's get two!" Edward said, chuckling at my choice. We grabbed the two ducks at paid for them at the counter.

"What's next?" I said again as I grabbed the large bag off of the counter. He pulled out the list and groaned.

"Alice must be torturing me." Edward said, handing over the list. I cringed. We each made a list of ten things for another couple, and Alice and Jasper had made ours. I took the list out of his hands and read the third item on the list.

"A lingerie set from Victoria's Secret."

Oh. Crap.

Why ME?

I groaned but took off to the store filled with hormonal women. Edward hesitated, but reluctantly followed me in. I looked around the store, filled with a few uptight women and a group of giggling teenagers.

I saw a piece of clothing that was more modest than most of the other items and ran into an open dressing room. I cringed as I stripped down, pulling the dark blue baby doll outfit over my head. I glanced in the mirror. It was a spaghetti strapped outfit that showed more cleavage than I would like. It came down to just above the middle of my thighs. It had a rim of white lace on the top and bottom.

I cringed. I had better not bend over in this.

I open the door reluctantly to see Edward literally jump out of his seat. His eyes were wide open, as well as his mouth as he saw my, well, I don't think it can be called an outfit but I don't really know what else to call it.

"Bella- um- you- well- I have-…" Edward stuttered. I giggled softly; I have never seen Edward be lost for words.

"You look beautiful…" He managed to say after a minute. He continued to stare. I cleared my throat loudly. He came out of his trance and pulled out the camera once again. He took the picture and I spun around, anxious to get out of this, erm, outfit.

I closed my eyes and smiled as I pulled my blue top and my jeans on. Finally, something comfortable to wear! I grabbed the rubber ducky bag and ran out of the store with Edward right behind me.

"What's next?" Edward said anxiously.

"It's a challenge event. We have to do karaoke in the food court." We both groaned in unison as we read the song title. I knew we could both sing, but doing a performance in front of a crowd for no apparent reason wasn't high on my to-do list.

We ran to the food court. We pushed two empty tables together before Edward ran up to some random stranger. After a minute, Edward ran back as the stranger held our camera, ready to take pictures.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

I snorted. "Ready as I'll ever be…" I muttered before Edward and I broke out into song. (**A/N: for the song, Edward's lines will be in bold, Bella's will be in italics, and it will be normal writing when they both sing. Enjoy!)**

**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_  
**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
So _tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,_  
**Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine**

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**_So_ _tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
**_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._  


**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,**  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
**_We got em in the place who likes it in your face,_  
**we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,**  
_and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
_**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta,** _slam, slam, slam, slam  
_**Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
**_Slam your body down and wind it all around._  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**  
_Slam your body down zigazig ah_  
If you wanna be my lover.

We both stopped, out of breath. The crowd that had gathered around cheered wildly. I blushed as Edward hopped down. He held out his hand for me, waiting for me to jump down. I raised my eyebrows at him. He knew how clumsy I was.

Instead, I sat down on the table and slid off. We both grinned before taking off for our next task.

A men's beach outfit, an 80's outfit, a picture of a person with ice cream and sunglasses, and a few more random tasks, Edward and I were done.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled, yanking Edward towards the mall centre. Just as the fountain came into sight, I saw a couple in black to my left and a flash of hot pink to my right. Edward and I sprinted as fast as we could to the fountain, but would it be fast enough?

**Mwhahaha, who will win? I'll leave it to you, my faithful readers ********. A poll is on my profile – now ready, set, VOTE! (well and review. Review about anything – comments, suggestions, to tell me how amazing I am, or just to tell me your favorite color! Mines blue by the way)**


	9. A Tie is Worse Than Losing!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been visiting relatives the past week! Anywayy… HOW COULD YOU GUYS?? 97 REVIEWS?? Oh so, so close to 100….How cruel**

……………………**.**

"LET'S GO!" I yelled, yanking Edward towards the mall centre. Just as the fountain came into sight, I saw a couple in black to my left and a flash of hot pink to my right. Edward and I sprinted as fast as we could to the fountain, but would it be fast enough?

……………………………………………………….

"WE WIN!" Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I shouted at the same time. "WHAT?" We all shouted at each other again.

"We got here first!" Emmett whined.

"Did not!" Edward yelled back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Jasper screamed as he and Alice approached the fountain, making us all jump.

We all froze, not knowing what to do. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. Everyone turned to glare at me, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"You-guys-were-acting-like-idiots …" I squeaked out in between laughs. Rose and Alice joined me and laughed, but the guys were too worked up about who won.

"We could see it from back there, it was a tie." Jasper said clearly annoyed at losing.

"WHAT!! A tie is worse than losing!" Emmett hollered again, receiving glares from other shoppers passing by us. Emmett stared right back at some kid looking at him. After a few seconds, the little boy burst out in tears.

"Poor kid…" Alice muttered loud enough for us to hear. "I would cry too if I had to look at Emmett…"

Emmett started to laugh but then stopped after he heard Alice's words. "Wha- Hey!" He said, turning towards Alice.

Alice ignored him and turned back to the group. "What do we do then? Have two winners?" She asked.

"Let's have a tie breaker." Rose suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

We all murmured in agreement. "Jasper and I will make a new list for each of you since we lost!" Alice chirped in, not caring at all that she lost. Jasper frowned but didn't protest any further.

"Sounds good." Edward spoke, grabbing my hand.

Alice thought for a second. "I got it! We'll meet back here in an hour!" Alice cried before running off. Jasper cringed before following her.

"Umm. Okay then, what should we do?" Edward asked me.

"I dunno… I have been wanting to get a new book for a while but-"

"Then let's go," Edward said to me, cutting me off. He lead me down the opposite side of the mall and up an escalator towards a small shop, one I hadn't noticed before. The sign read, "Simply Books".

Edward opened the glass door, making a bell above the door chime. He held the door open for me as I walked inside. The dimly lit room had book shelves along both sides of the room, filled with books of every color, shape, and size; in the middle of the room were two oversized chairs facing each other.

Edward raised my hand and kissed the back of it before letting my hand go.

"Enjoy," He murmured before walking off towards the far side of the room. I smiled, Edward was exactly like me. I couldn't stand finding books with people around, it's better just to be alone.

I walked slowly down the nearest row of shelves, taking out a few books that looked appealing. After a few minutes, Edward came over, also with a few books in his hands. I smiled up at him. "I'm done."

We walked over to the register and set our books down. "Would you like these books in one bag or two?" The cashier asked us in a nasal voice after we paid.

"One's fine." I said, grabbing the bag before Edward could. He stuck out his hand, asking silently for the bag. I just raised my eyebrow at him before walking out with the bag.

I looked down at my watch. We were supposed to meet back at the fountain in five minutes.

"Wow,"Edward sais from behind me, also looking at his watch. He also still holding onto the bag with the rubber ducks in it. "Time flies when we're looking at books." I thought about this for a second and then nodded. He smiled at my reaction before we headed off the fountain.

…………………………………………………….

"Okay," Jasper said once we were all there. "New rules," he continued, looking directly at Emmett.

"Here's what going to happen. You each start out with a riddle, which will lead you to the next clue, and so on. The final clue will lead you to a final object, which you must bring back to the fountain. Now the rules," Emmett groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," Jasper started again. "Rule one: you must stick together with your partner, no splitting up. Rule two: you can't sabotage the other team. Rule three: you must complete all the riddles; you cannot skip any. Rule four: the first team with their final object to touch the fountain wins. Any questions?" he asked, looking around at the four of us.

We all looked around, waiting anxiously to begin our race.

"Then ready…set…GO!" Jasper yelled as Rose and I darted towards Alice to get our clues. I snatched one out of her hands and ran back to Edward. We torn it open, almost ripping the clue in the process.

"I can run but never walk,

I have a mouth but cannot talk,

I have a head but never weeps,

I have a bed but never sleeps.

What am I?"

"What the hell…" I started, frantically rereading the riddle over and over again. I quickly glanced up at Edward, only to see him mouthing the words silently as he read.

"A lion?" I offered. No, that wasn't right.

"Maybe a statue?" Edward asked. I shook my head and continued to reread the riddle.

"A river?" I asked. His eyes lit up and he smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Of course! That's Jasper's favorite band!" He yelled a little too loudly, but Rose and Emmett didn't seem to hear. I saw Alice and Jasper snickering out of the corner of my eye.

"Let's go!" Edward cried, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the corridor. We ran for another minute before Edward pulled me into a music store. We ran over to the "r" section, searching for the CD.

"I got it!" I cried as I saw another set of matching envelopes. Edward ran over as I tore open the first envelope.

"My first is in tea, but not in leaf.

My second is in teapot and also in teeth.

My third is in caddy, but not in cosy.

My fourth is in cup but not in rosy.

My fifth is in herbal and also in health.

My sixth is in peppermint and always in wealth.

My last is in drink, so what can I be?

I'm there in a classroom, but do you listen to me?"

"Gah!" I groaned as soon as I realized these weren't easy riddles. "What's in tea but not in leaf? What does that even MEAN?!" I screamed at the paper. Clearly, we were getting nowhere fast.

"What do you think it means when it says ' my first'?" Edward asked me.

"Maybe the first letter?" I replied back after a minute. That was the only semi reasonable thing I could come up with.

"If that's true, then the first letter is a 't'…" Edward said slowly. We continued to work at this for a minute, getting a "TEACH—" for our answer so far. Edward started on the next letter while I reread the last line.

Of course! Wow, how dumb am I?

"It's a teacher!" I said. Where the heck could we find a teacher in the mall?

"I agree, but where the heck could we find a teacher in a mall?" Edward answered, repeating my question out loud.

"Maybe at a school supply store?" I inquired back, completely not knowing.

"Maybe," Edward replied slowly. "It's the only thing we've got, so let's try."

Just as we started to run out of the store, Rose and Emmett came barreling in. I laughed as we past, glad to be in the lead.

Edward lead me up a flight of stairs and over to a large store on the end of the mall. We entered the store, peering everywhere, trying to find a clue.

"Maybe towards the teacher supply section?" Edward asked, looking at a large sign out lining the different sections in the store.

"Sure," I replied back. That seemed pretty reasonable. We ran towards the left side of the store, only to find rows of binders and pencils. But there was no clue.

We searched the section frantically, trying to figure out where Alice and Jasper would hid a clue. After a few minutes, we gave up.

"Let's go back to the front of the store." I sighed, knowing Rose and Emmett could've gotten the next clue by now. Edward and I ran to the front of the store, only to see Rose and Emmett running out of the store, a clue in their hands.

Speak of the devils! At least we knew the clue was in this store somewhere.

"Overhere!" Edward shouted, breaking my thoughts. I ran over to him, only to see him grab a clue off a cardboard cut-out of a teacher. Creepy… I thought to myself as Edward opened the clue.

"My life can be measured in hours,

I serve by being devoured.

Thin, I am quick,

Fat, I am slow;

Wind is my foe.

What am I?"

Edward and I stood in silence, reading the riddle.

"Damn." He sighed. I nodded in agreement.

**A/N: So what is the answer to that last riddle?! It seems very obvious when you know the answer… If you guys have any more riddles you want me to put in, let me know! REVIEW!! (please)**


	10. And the winner is

Hello...whoever. I know what you're thinking. "oh my gawd she probably just dumped the story and left us hanging. psh. how rude." but i do have excuses! but, they dont really matter, but college finals pretty much sums it up. I know this is short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys who have kept up with the story!

disclaimer: FANfiction. duhh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.(how cool is that!)

"_My life can be measured in hours,_

_I serve by being devoured._

_Thin, I am quick,_

_Fat, I am slow;_

_Wind is my foe._

_What am I?"_

_Edward and I stood in silence, reading the riddle. _

"_Damn." He sighed. I nodded in agreement. _

…………..

"A candle!" Edward and I both shouted in unison after a few minutes of silence. We gasped at looked at each other before bursting out laughing and running out of the store. Edward took my hand and lead me to the opposite side of the mall.

I must have lost a few pounds already with this running today. Who needs gyms? We have malls!

We ran into a small brightly lit store that was, surprise, a candle store. Emmett and Rose were off to one side, frantically reading a clue. Edward took a few steps in and stopped. I looked over worriedly at him.

"I can't stand all of these fumes." He said, still looking around, glaring at the candles (pshh. As if that would do any good).

"I'll find the clue and meet you outside the store, okay?" I said, looking up at him. He thought for a second, tilting his head. After a minute he nodded before heading outside. _Who would have thought Edward had a sensitive sense of smell? _I thought before noticing a clue tucked into a display rack. I grabbed the clue and ran back outside.

Edward was leaning against the store window with his eyes closed. I smiled and walked over quietly before leaning up and kissing his lips. He froze under me, opening my eyes before kissing me back.

"Better?" I asked sweetly up at him.

"Much better," Edward said, crookedly grinning. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the clue. I ripped it open to find our 4th clue.

I held it at an angle so Edward couldn't read it, but I hope my strategy would pay off.

"I'm greater than anything,

But more evil than the devil.

The poor have me,

And the rich need me.

What am I?

Bring me to the fountain: the first team wins!"

I read it quickly to myself before turning to Edward. "What is more evil than the devil?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look and answered.

"Nothing?" He questioned. My eyes grew bigger as I reread the clue.

"That's it!" I squealed before handing the clue to Edward. After he was done, he smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the mall. As far as I knew, Emmett and Rose were still inside the store, figuring out the clue.

We darted back down the stairs, receiving many glares from the shoppers we passed. Edward just smiled back at them, making me laugh even harder than I already was. As we approached the fountain, Alice and Jasper were off to one side, Alice jumping and cheering wildly. I giggled as Edward and I ran up to the fountain, putting both our hands on the fountains bench. Edward stopped and collapsed on the bench, tired from an hour of running. And I, well, I tried to stop.

"AHH!" I yelled, not being able to stop in time. Edward lunged out to grab me, but he was too late. I hit the water head first, the rest of my body following.

I was only submerged the in the water for a second, as I felt two hands grab my waist roughly was pull me out. I started to cough uncontrollably, but I felt Edward rubbing my back in circles, trying to calm my body down. Once the coughs decreased, I looked up to see Edward equally drenched as well. His eyes showed panic, something I had most likely caused.

Edward's POV:

"Bella!" I shouted, seeing Bella lunge forward into the fountain. I tried to grab her waist, but I was too late to prevent her from getting wet. Her head hit the water, followed by her body. I plunged forward, almost falling in the water myself. I yanked Bella as fast as I could out of the water; as soon as she cleared the water she began to cough madly.

I kept on murmuring her name while rubbing circles across her back, trying to ease her coughs. She finally stopped coughing after a minute, but I couldn't see her face; she tucked her face into my neck. "It's okay Bella," I murmured, knowing she could hear me.

All of a sudden she started making these bizarre noises. I couldn't tell if she was coughing still or crying. "Bella?" I asked.

She lifted her sopping wet head off my shoulders and looked up at me, just smiling. She was trying to stop herself from laughing, but it didn't work too well. A minute later, Bella and I, as well as Jasper and Alice were laughing like maniacs on the wall of the fountain.

"What the hell did we miss?!" We heard Emmett's voice boom a minute later. I was going to shout back, but an elderly couple was sitting close by. The woman had a cane, and she didn't look like someone you messed with.

"Edward and Bella running to win, Bella falling in fountain, Edward jumping after her… that pretty much sums it up!" Alice chirped, the only one of us who had stopped laughing. I still had tears running down my cheek from laughing so hard.

"Oh gawd…" Rose said, rolling her eyes. "So pretty much Bella was just being Bella,". Everyone nodded.

WAIT!

before you guys review and say "like ohmygawd! can she count? there were supposed to be five clues, not four." I KNOW! i couldnt find any really good riddles i liked, so i left one out.

thanks to all who guessed, i was surprised by how many of you got it right! personally, i liked mrdarcylover's answer: a bee! i thought that was pretty creative. um, this chapters for you!


	11. My Future Inlaws

oh my. i just was checking the story, and i had orginally put those little star things by the outfits, but then i looked and they didnt show up! so now, its the SAME THING, but the outfits with links on my profile are in bold. i hope it works! sorry sosososo much for the confusion

...

A few months had passed since our exciting first week. With school and skiing lessons, my relationship with Edward, swimming, and of course trying to keep Emmett from being fired, things were getting a little… chaotic. At least we would be getting a break soon, as Thanksgiving break was fast approaching.

I knew Rose and Jasper were leaving for the week to go visit their parents, and Alice and Emmett were invited to tag along. Alice hasn't actually stopped talking about the trip actually. She wasn't as nervous about meeting Jasper's parents as she was excited. Apparently meeting your boyfriend's family requires a complete new wardrobe. Or, so I hear.

Needless to say, I've also acquired many new outfits, a result of many shopping trips with Alice. These weren't nearly as bad as they have been in the past, as Alice was too concerned with getting a "sophisticated yet chic appearance" as Alice put it.

Edward was still on the fence on whether to go visit his parents or not back in Chicago. He wanted to go visit his parents because he wouldn't get to go see them as they were taking a vacation to Australia over the winter break.

As for me, I'm staying on campus. I was planning on going backs to Forks to visit Charlie for Christmas, and then visit Renee and Phil in Florida during the summer. Renee put up a fight for not being able to see me for so long, but since I had spent so many Christmas's with her growing up, I figured it was Charlie's turn.

I was planning on getting some work done for the second semester ahead of time during the week long break. Edward didn't want to leave me alone, but I kept on insisting he go and visit his parents.

I finished writing an email to Charlie in my room when I heard a knock on the door. Edward poked his head in and smiled. "May I come in?" he asked innocently.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What did you do?" I asked. He shut the door behind him, climbing up to face me on my bed.

"Why, I'm offended. What makes you think I did something?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you telling me you didn't do anything?" I asked back. He didn't answer. I smirked. "Well what is it?"

"Don't be mad, but I really didn't want to leave you alone here over break, but I also really wanted to visit my family back in Chicago." I nodded, urging him to continue. "I couldn't decide between the two, so I'm taking you to Chicago with me."

My jaw dropped. Meeting his parents?! Edward waved his hands in front of my eyes. "Bella…"

"I'm okay," I managed to croak out. "Meeting your parents, Edward? Are you sure?"

He chucked and grabbed my hands. "Don't worry about a thing Bella. They'll love you, just like everyone else does." As confident as Edward was, that didn't soothe my nerves at all.

"What are they like?"

Edward gleamed. "Oh, they're great. My dad, Carlisle, is one of the best doctors in Chicago. My mom, Esme, doesn't work, but took up a lot of charity work after I left for Kingston Prep. I think they're actually having a ball over break at our house to benefit cancer research. They live in a house right outside the city, overlooking a small pond."

"Wow," I murmured. "That all sounds magnificent." Then it hit me. "Edward Cullen you are not paying for my plane ticket!"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you-"

"Bella don't be silly. I want you to come! Consider this my early Christmas present to you?"

I glared at him. "Fine…" I finally said. "But you better not get me anything more for Christmas."

He nodded, but I could've sworn I heard him mutter "Don't bet on it" under his breath. Egh, boys. They never listen.

"Oh no…" Edward said. "Hide!" He whispered/yelled to me. I looked at him oddly then heard what he was walking about. I ran to the closet and dove it, shutting the door behind me. I cracked it open, just enough to be able to hear the next conversation.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell, throwing my door open. She looked around the room before peering at Edward. "I know she was here a minute ago, now where is she?"

Oh my. Alice could get very scary when she wanted to.

"She was here a minute ago, but then she got a call from Angela, I think. Angela was having trouble with her ski bindings, so Bella went across the street to her house to help her out." Edward replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders at the last part. _Way to go Edward_ I thought, raising my fist into the air as Alice began to storm out.

Except, the door was closer than I had thought. "OW!" I groaned as my fist collided with the door. Oh, oh no. Alice came back into view, throwing open the closet doors, glaring at Edward and I.

"Bella, how dare you! I, your best friend in the whole world, was going to take you shopping to get you things for your trip, and here you go and HIDE ON ME?" She screamed. Edward looked worried, but this just how Alice was.

"You're right Alice. I don't deserve to go shopping with you." I said standing up. "I'll just have to make do with the clothes I own."

Alice laughed. "Nice try. Your clothes aren't acceptable for meeting your future in-laws." Both Edward and I shuffled nervously.

"Alice, don't you thing you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"

She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Nonsense. You and Edward are going to end up together, I can feel it."

I looked at Edward, shaking my head. "O-kay Alice. What-ever you say." I said, dragging out the words.

She glared at me before grabbing my purse of my dresser and pushing me through my door.

"SAVE ME!" I managed to yell behind Alice slammed the door behind her.

"Shopping time!" Alice shrieked as she continued blocking my path, forcing me down the stairs. Rose was waiting near the door, holding her car keys and purse. She rolled her eyes when she saw me.

"Come on Bella. You need new clothes. You do want to look nice for Edward's parents, don't you?" She asked, smirking. I glared at her, knowing every word she had said was true.

"But seriously," I began to ask as the three of us headed over to Rose's car. "How did you know I was going with Edward to Chicago? He just told me before Alice came in." They stopped and raised their eyebrows and me. I thought for a second and then slapped my palm to my forehead. Of course.

"Emmett." We all said at once.

The three of us chatted all the way to the mall, it was nice to just talk without school being the subject or be constantly interrupted about our radio choice by Emmett. Not like I mentioned that to Rose though… even if it's true.

"Okay," Alice began. "We need to get you two plane outfits, at least four day outfits, maybe two night outfits, and an outfit for Thanksgiving. Rose, will that cover it?"

"Yeah, that will work. But of course we need shoes, jewelry, and various accessories as well. Oh and she'll need some outerwear. A ski jacket is not acceptable." Rose said to Alice. Honestly you would think I would have some say in my own clothing…

"Where to first?" I asked, ready to face in inevitable.

"I thought we would start with Abercrombie, then maybe go to Nordstrom's, Tiffany's… oh and I heard they got some new stores too!" Alice said, already beginning her power walk into the mall. I had to jog to keep up.

Once inside Abercrombie, Alice began frantically sifting through the shelves, throwing things at me as she went. After two minutes, my hands were already full. "Um… Alice?" I began. She turned around.

"Well go try them on silly! And I want to see them once you have them on!" I turned around, shaking my head, and headed into the closest dressing room.

"No freakin way guys." I said firmly once I had tried on a skirt compliments of Rose. "There is no way I'm meeting his parents in this… piece of cloth." I had a mini x10 skirt on, and there was no way this would be acceptable for any parents.

"That's because it's not for your trip! You need more clothes for date nights with Edward." Alice stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I tried on a few mores things, most of them inacceptable by my standards, but we did all come to an agreement on my plane outfit: a simple pair of **khaki pants** and a **blue lace shirt**.

Once store down, a mall to go.

We headed off to Nordstrom's next to find some evening clothes for when we went out to go dance (hhaha. NOT) or dinner. Once again, I tried of many scandoulous things that I'm sure Edward would love to see me in, just not his parents. We settled on a few things for the trip, my favorite being a **strapless light blue dress** that Rose I said I could borrow her white cardigan to put over.

Then, it was the store I was dreading the most: Tiffanys. Why I needed new jewelry I had yet to find out, but Alice and Rose insisted, and there was no way I could get around it. We entered the brightly lit store, the walls painted in their famous Tiffany blue color. Display cases were all around, I was blinded from the glare off a few diamonds, actually.

I wondered over to the bracelets; I figured that would be the thing I would wear the most. I was amazed at the detail on some of the bracelets I saw, they were so intricate. Most of them I loved, but they weren't me. Charm bracelets, bangles, there were so many.

I heard Rose and Alice in the background as I continued to wander around the store.

"Oh my…" I muttered as I saw one particular piece of jewelry. It was a simple oval locket on a small silver chain. Sure, there were more sparkly things in the store, but this one was for me. I asked the worker if I could see it.

He pulled it out of the case and set it on top of the display case in front of me. I grabbed it and turned it over in my hands, looking at every detail. Then I saw the price. Then, I put it down and quickly walked over to Rose and Alice.

They had already gone through the store twice and were holding jewelry in all hands. This was going to be a long day.

"Alice! For the last time, I don't need three suitcases for six days!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. Alice, Rose, and I were up in my room packing for my trip. Edward and I are leaving tomorrow morning.

"Well you only need two really, but then you have to bring the third one for the things you're going to buy and bring back from Chicago!" Rose said as I continued to walk around the room. We already had one suitcase packed full, and another one about half way full. How Alice expected Edward and I to handle three suitcases in a crowded airport during the holidays, I have no idea.

Edward came in the door and stopped dead in his tracks. "What exploded in here?" He asked, seeing the clothes thrown about the room.

"Edward, tell your girlfriend there is no way she can fit all of her clothes and the things she'll get in Chicago into two suitcases!" Rose practically growled.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea. I know Esme wants to take Bella shopping with her in Chicago." He said, as I just stared in disbelief.

Rose and Alice just smirked and turned back to my suitcases, while Edward came up from behind me, grabbing my waist. "Just trust me," Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel my knees about to give out. "Go along with me."

"But what I really wanted to let you know Bella," Edward said at a normal voice, "it that our flight got moved up. Instead of leaving at noon tomorrow, we're leaving at 11:30. So now instead of leaving for the airport at 10:00, we need to leave by 9:30."

Where was he going with this?

"You know what that means Bella!" Alice smirked. "Instead of waking up at 8, you're waking up at 7:30!"

I groaned. "Why do you need to give me a two hour makeover?"

"Don't be silly Bella. You have to eat breakfast and take a shower in the morning too, so it's like an hour and a half makeover! That's not so bad." Rose sided with Alice. "

"Why yes, an hour and a half makeover is not bad and pointless at all. What was I thinking?" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, get to bed early tonight! You don't want to have bags under your eyes when you meet your future in-laws!" Alice chirped.

"Alice! Keep your predictions to yourself, if you don't mind." Alice just laughed and followed Rose out of my room.

"Okay Edward, what was the plane change all about? I checked the website a few minutes ago and it was still leaving at noon." He smiled and began to explain.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

okay guys. the bold outfits mean that theres a link on my profile. a picture is worth a thousand words, so why would i write like 4 thousands extra, pointless words if i can just add a few links?!

and before you guys comment, i know bella not complaining about people buying her things is completely ooc, but i just read this story in which bella complained if edward bought her a piece of gum. so pretty much i was fed up with a complaining bella. :)

any guesses about edwards plan? if you guys want them to do anything in chicago, let me know!

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE. please?

p.s. sorry about any mistakes, im too tired to spell check.

p.p.s. yes, there will be a plot forming later. i just havent thought of it yet. :) i just write.


	12. an

have i mentioned at all how i hate computers?

just my luck, my computer crashed about two, three weeks ago! long story short, its not getting fixed for a few weeks either...

im using a friends computer at her house to post this, so i cant get out any new chapters :(

please PLEASE be patient, but i really do appriciate those who have left messages! on the bright side, i now have a lot more time to think about the upcoming plot (dun dun DUNNN!) again, if you have any suggestiongs let me know!

sooo... yeah. thats about it

and breaking dawn... im still taking it all in. it wasnt what i was expecting, but i still really likes it. what so you guys think? all i know is that i almost cried when i saw "the end" on the last page. its just so sad...


End file.
